There is a broad family of science instruments that benefit from precise time interval measurement. These instruments include particle spectrometers, delay line UV imagers, laser range finding instruments, etc. In addition, for applications in space, size, weight, and reduced power dissipation are very desirable characteristics for these instruments. A key part of these systems is their electronics. An attractive solution with respect to the electronics is a very large scale integration (VLSI) System on a Chip (SoC) implementation. Such an implementation can dramatically reduce power dissipation, instrument size, and instrument weight significantly increasing the effectiveness of precise time measurement instruments.